Just Smile Birdbrain
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: I found the kid in the forest by the river, crying over something. Today, I made Wave flip out on me, kicked in my desk, and now I found some random bee kid sobbing like crazy. I wonder what else can go wrong. Jet's POV.


Holy shit, Kiba Sniper is writing Sonic story after a huge break. You should get the flask. This is gonna suck.

Characters © Sega, Sonic Team, Satan- *shot*

Just Smile Birdbrain

I don't get "mad". I get furious. I don't get "upset". I get completely outraged. If you knew me pretty well, my temper's the shortest out of the Babylon Rogues. Wave can hold her own, and Storm just gets flustered whenever someone snaps at him. Example for that was when Wave owned him in a battle of wits.

But seriously, this is not about them. This is about me, Jet the Hawk.

So, what ticked me off this time? Wave's nagging. It's always "JET! Blah blah blah responsibility blah blah leadership blah blah blah blah you can't be so reckless blah blah freaking blah!" She was waving her wrench at me because I, once again, broke my Extreme Gear in a chase against the police. Naturally, I escaped since I'm the rightful one as being the Fastest Creature on the Planet (which Sonic isn't because he's lying whenever he says it). However, I didn't expect the cops to whip out freaking laser blasters and zap the end of my board into pieces. Thankfully, for me, Storm picked me up when I was forced to run. Maybe I should actually pay him.

…Nah.

So, anyway, Wave's going on…and on…and on…and on about something that I might have been able to prevent if I was paying attention. Though, lasers are pretty hard to avoid when there's about forty of them being shot at you. Wave was screeching at me in my office, throwing a fit over my "horrible judgment skills" as she calls it.

My ears started ringing, and the blood started pounding in my head. The left temple started throbbing first, followed immediately by the right. I slammed my head down against my wooden desk, which I had replaced since I broke the first one by kicking it after Storm left to gather Eggman's data.

"Jet?" Wave asked as I glared up at her. Her eyes, once softened in what appeared to be concern, darkened to match my gaze. "Don't give me that look! You should be more-!"

"Responsible!" I spat, stamping to my feet. "Is that what you always whine to me about? 'Be more careful, Jet' or 'Stop being so lazy, Jet' or your favorite one's this, isn't it? 'Jet! Quit daydreaming about Sonic! We have work to do!' Well, newsflash, Wave! I don't love Sonic, I'm trying my freaking best to lead this rag-tag team, and in case you haven't noticed…" I crossed my arms, turning away from her and faced the window. "…my board still needs fixing. Now, run along and be a good little mechanic and fix my board, will ya?"

An indignant snarl exploded across her face. A massive scarlet blush touched her complexion as I sneered. The battle was mine, obviously. Wave had nothing left to retort with words.

Now I just wished I saw that wrench coming.

She smacked me straight across the face with the fury of a woman scorned. Pain erupted in my beak as I was impaled against the door that led to my room. Thunderous stomps were heard outside, signifying that Storm was arriving as he blasted through the door, glare at Wave, and rushed over to help me. Wave's arms were crossed, and she leered murderously at me. I touched my beak, wincing. A definite bruise was going to greet me in about twenty to thirty minutes, I presumed.

"Fix the board yourself!" she screamed. "I have other work to do!"

"Fine! Awesome, Wave! Have fun!" I shouted at her receding backside.

She slammed the door, and I slammed my fist against the wooden floor, muttering curses to myself. Storm, who had been in the middle of our feud, and said a statement that I thought would never come from him.

"Ya know, boss, m-maybe you should apologize."

"What?" I shrieked, leaping to my feet. Storm flinched, stepping backwards. "Apologize to her? I didn't even do anything! She's the one who flips out over nothing!" Before Storm could retort, I raised my hand to halt him. "Forget it, Storm. I'm going out."

"B-but…boss!" Storm stammered. Seriously, he needs to fix that stuttering problem of his.

"I'm going out!"

Like a child throwing a temper tantrum, I kicked the side of my brand-spanking desk, and my foot was stuck inside. Today was definitely the worst day of my life. Red with fury, I snatched the desk and threw it out the unopened window. Glass smashed inside as I leaped onto the windowsill and pointed to Storm, ordering for him to clean the mess up. Nimbly crouching, I hopped out as Storm yelped.

Ah, the wind! A bird's best friend, especially for a hawk! I could always be free in the glorious wind. It is ever-changing, mystifying scientists as it can either help renew or ensure destruction in the form of tornadoes and hurricanes in some cases. I laughed, but the gales stole my voice. I snickered, swerving the air as the land before me came into view.

It was a massive forest, full of lush emerald trees that matched my feathers. I smirked arrogantly, flipping myself so feet were out first. My feet connected with a rather large tree branch. I guessed I was the Mystic Forest or something. Isn't that where that two-tailed freak is? Well, whatever, it isn't like I care about him.

Suddenly, a whimper emerged. I blinked, surprised. Did I land on a Flicky's nest or something? I looked around, surveying the area until I noticed a clear, shimmering river. A figure was sobbing rather harshly, and I almost pitied it since it was so tiny. I slowly crawled down from the tree, making my way other to the figure, which was a boy.

He was young honeybee, younger than ten, but not older than five. He wore a helmet and orange flyer's vest. Maybe he was the son of a pilot? I wasn't sure, but he was splashing his face with the water. Tears mixed with the river water, and he continued to cry. I actually pitied him, he was so small!

"Who's there?" the boy asked, voice extremely high. He looked around with paranoia vivid in his amber orbs.

"Why're you crying?" I asked, emerging from the bush.

"Who're you?" he asked, wiping his eyes and stood. He was little taller than two feet.

"Jet the Hawk, you?"

"Charmy Bee, hi!" Suddenly, the bee-named Charmy of all idiotic names for a boy-flew up so that we were at eye level. "What'cha doin' out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question, kid," I retorted smugly.

"I asked first," Charmy sneered.

Well, he got me there. I crossed my arms, stating, "Just got wicked annoyed at my teammate. All she does is nag me."

"Really?" Charmy's eyes perked, widening in what seemed to be surprise. "All Espio does is yell at me for being so err-rih-spon-see-bull."

The way Charmy pronounced "irresponsible" made me snicker. "I think you mean irresponsible, kid. It's funny. That's the subject that Wave always nags to me about. It's always, "Jet! Stop sleeping on the job!" or something."

"No way! Really? That's the same thing Espio said to me this morning!"

We both laughed, and I watched as the kid sat back at the river. He smiled up at me, and I wondered just where exactly he came from. I asked him for his age, and he replied that he was seven and turned it today. I congratulated him, deciding to take a break. Sitting next to him, my curiosity got the better of me, prompting me to ask who this "Espio" was.

Charmy cringed, wincing visibly. Almost immediately, I regretted asking when his head slowly found its way to his chest. I nearly apologized, he looked so morbid. Charmy sighed and kicked his legs out so that his sneakers were nearly in the water. He explained that he was detective from some group called the "Chaotix Detective Agency".

Honestly, between you and me, I'd never say this to the kid, but that is the stupidest name I have ever heard. I almost burst out laughing, struggling to contain a straight face, and Charmy noticed it. He elbowed me in the arm, stiffing an annoyed upper lip and proclaimed that they were the best detective in existence. I asked how many cases that had during the month. Charmy paused, counting his fingers and glared at me.

"…Shut up," he hissed, frowning as I laughed.

"Let me guess, none!" I jeered mockingly.

"Oh, yeah? We've caught Dr. Eggman loads of times before so shut up!" Charmy snapped.

Eggman…man, I hate that guy. First, he tricks my team and then he steals the Arks of the Cosmos from the unknowing hands of a thief. Oh, and one time, he actually barged inside _my _office just to insult my intelligence. Listen, I'm street smart and a bit book smart. Don't judge me.

"Okay, so who's this Espio you don't like?" I asked conversationally.

The antennae on his head flopped down on his helmet. Sighing, Charmy dropped onto his back and openly whined. "Today's my birthday. Sure, my leader Vector remembers, got me a cake and present, ya know, 'cuz he's an awesome guy. Then comes Espio. He's this ninja dude who's all into himself and playing with knives and maybe cutting himself." He noticed my incredulous stare. "…Too much info?"

"Uh huh. I don't want to hear about some Shadow the Hedgehog wannabe."

Charmy chuckled nervously. "Okay, sorry. He and I just got into an argument because he forgot my birthday, and he flipped out on me because I blamed for being all introverted."

"Well, it wasn't your fault. I mean, he's the one who forgot," I reasoned as he nodded.

"That's what Vector said too! I guess I did overreact when I kinda threw the portable television at him," he replied with a quirky smile. 

"I throw my desk all the time. It's fine."

"So I got all sad and flew out here," he finished. He glanced over to me, asking, "So, what's your problem?"

"I broke my Extreme Gear a few hours ago, and I came back all busted up. I give it to Wave to fix, and she flips out one me…again." I rolled my eyes, mumbling to myself that she was a witch and other stuff that probably shouldn't be said in front of a seven-year-old. "Wave screams at me, and she had the nerve to smack me in the face with her monster wrench!" I rubbed my face, growling at the sudden pain that shot through my face, and the kid pointed out that a dark violet bruise was visible on me.

Just awesome.

"Wave's a girl, right?"

I nodded.

"And she did that to you?" Charmy laughed, jabbing his grubby little finger in my face, but I wasn't to be mocked.

The last time somebody pointed a finger at me and snickered, they ended up in an alleyway with rabid dogs. Ah, good times. I snatched the boy by his wings and chucked him in the water. Charmy screeched, flailing his arms around as he attempted to crawl back up to the surface, but I shoved my boot on his face and kept him from coming back up. Charmy shot up into the air, aiming his stinger at me. I winced, smirking uneasily as Charmy settled back on the ground.

"That's mean," he growled.

"Well, don't laugh at me," I warned.

"So, this Wave girl of yours, maybe you could try and talk your problems out with her. Try and get her to stop yelling and listen to your point of view, and you should stop yelling too. People that just argue always end in break-ups. At least that's what Vector tells me."

My beak hung open. Guttural noises emerged from my throat as I fell to my side, twitching. How he could even insinuate that me and Wave were in a…a…a relationship was completely outrageous! We probably wouldn't even last a day together, maybe not even the first hour! Snatching the kid by his collar, I dragged him close to my feet and breathed heavily like a madman. Charmy squeaked, whimpering as I snarled that Wave was not my girlfriend. He apologized, as he should have, and I plopped him back onto his bottom.

"What are you saying, kid? I should try and be reasonable?" I asked uncertainly, twirling my finger in the river water.

"Just smile birdbrain!" Charmy snatched the corners of my beak and stretched them upwards, forming a deformed smile. If a camera went off at that moment, today definitely would have become the worst day of my life. "If ya smile, that'll warm her heart, and you two can have a normal conversation…maybe."

Slapping his hands away, I stared at the boy as he smiled brightly. I shuddered, disgusted at his hideously white teeth. They had to be alien since there was no way on this planet that such enormous teeth could exist. Then again, I was descended from alien…genies…I think. I don't know, I got confused when Wave explained everything to me again.

"I just gotta smile, and she'll be happier or something? Or at least not yell at me?" I questioned.

"Mm-hm!" Charmy giggled like a schoolgirl. "If ya do that, I'm sure she'll be totally happy with ya! Or at least not yell."

I took his words to heart, humming to myself. I mused over the suggestion. Would smiling really help calm a chick like Wave down? Maybe I should nod my head and wag my tail-feathers while I'm at it too. Smirking, I rubbed the kid's head and decided to actually take his advice for granted.

"I should take my own advice. I was pretty selfish to Espio, after all," Charmy admitted, smiling softly.

"Well, thanks for the help, squirt," I sneered.

Then he bit me.

I howled, attempting to shake the twerp off my furiously, but his teeth gnashed down harder against my feathers. I repeatedly smacked him over the head until he finally let go and screamed as a demand to know what he was thinking.

"Don't call me squirt! Only Vector can call me that!" he whined.

Then I shoved him back into the water, but he suddenly grasped my wrist and dragged me down as well. While in the water, I slammed my hands onto the bee's helmet, attempting to drown him, but he continuously clawed at my white chest feathers. Both of us were yelling petty insults at each other, hurling them back and forth like pitches. Suddenly, we both went silent and stared each other. We were soaking wet. My boots were filled with water, and I assumed so were his sneakers. Our fur and feathers were drenched, shimmering in the warm sun.

Suddenly, we both started…snickering. I couldn't believe what I was doing, it was so stupid! But I let all of my anger go. Charmy happily laughed, and so did I. He splashed the water at me, but I, still smiling and chuckling, shoved him back down under until a few pairs of wandering eyes interrupted us.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" a chameleon asked. He was dark pink in color, maybe a very light purple, but he was darker colored than that freaky hedgehog girl. This was Espio I was soon to learn, and behind him came the swallow that caused all of my headaches.

"Jet! What are you doing, playing in a river with some kid you don't even know?" Wave demanded, bending over as if to scold me like a mother to her child. She suddenly offered her hand, stating, "You'll get a cold."

Okay, that was peculiar. She actually sounded worried instead of all 'Grr, I'm gonna eat you!', and I grasped her hand, allowing her to pull me up. Espio grasped Charmy by his clear blue wings, pulling him up and unzipped his jacket. Glancing over, I found out that Charmy had black and yellow stripes like any normal honeybee.

"Charmy, you should not have run off like that. I was very concerned," Espio gently murmured as Charmy stared somberly to the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I guess I just really got so upset that you forgot my birthday."

Espio smiled, and I found his yellow eyes softening, maybe even getting lighter or paler if that was possible. "There is nothing to be sad about. It was my fault for forgetting your birthday. I retrieved your gift, and it is back at the agency. Oh, and Vector fixed the television." Suddenly, he pulled out some freaky ninja knife and aimed it at me. "And you are?"

"Name's Jet the Hawk," I sneered, smirking. I pointed to Charmy to address him to Espio. "You got a good kid there. Pretty smart, too."

"Aw, you're makin' me blush," Charmy gushed, a bashful tint of crimson coming to his cheeks. "So, I'll see you around, Jet?"

The question surprised me. For a seven-year-old, he was pretty confident and hopeful, a rare combination. I blinked, crossing my arms and started squeezing the water out of the feathers on my head. Espio glanced over to me, a curt look in his eyes, and Wave simply gazed at me in stark confusion.

"I go where the wind takes me, and there's a possibility that I'll be heading in your direction," I jeered. "C'mon, Wave, I gotta talk to you." I grasped her arm, dragging her away and waved over my shoulder to Charmy.

The bee waved back, flying in the air before heading off with Espio. The chameleon glared back at me, a look of recognition vivid. I guess he realized that I was a thief, and maybe I had just poisoned his little friend's mind. Oh, well, it's not like the world needs more him's than they do me's.

Once they were out of sight, Wave ripped her arm free and glared at me. "Okay, what gives, Jet? Why are you being all secretive?"

So, I smiled as widely as I could, and for a bird to smile the approximation of a foot long grin, it was pretty weird. Wave's vivid expression of horror was forever implanted into my mind, and she kicked me back into the river. The swallow stormed back off, shouting that I looked like I was constipated.

…Once I see that kid again, I'm drowning him. Hey, at least it'll be nostalgic.

I wrote a Sonic story. It's my first one since…December, so go easy on the reviews.


End file.
